Nosotros, los reyes
by musguita
Summary: Le mira como se mira a un príncipe y él se comporta como un príncipe caprichoso.


**Nosotros, los reyes.**

Es la misma melodía que tocó el día que Michelle se adelantó y le reprendió por estar tocando un piano muy caro, regalo de algún rey menos importante que su padre o más rico o más estúpido.  
Se supone que debería estar en algún local de moda, rodeado de cientos de modelos intentando que se las lleve a la cama. Las pobres nunca saben que ninguna de ellas será la afortunada, que hace tiempo que no es capaz de pasar de cuatro besos y meterse mano delante de algún periodista. Normalmente acaba en rincón oscuro de la ciudad que reina su padre, con los pantalones bajados y algún tipo guapo haciéndole una mamada. Y con algún periodista escondido en un contenedor de basura.  
Espera un poco más pero no parece que esa canción tenga un final futuro. Llama a la puerta. Oye el ruido que hace la silla al levantarse y separarse del piano. Los cuatro pasos hasta que se abre y David le mira. Parpadea, sonríe y pone esa cara de solemnidad. La misma cara que le pone a su padre.  
-No pongas esa cara, David. Me apetecía ver en qué ocupa el tiempo libre el tipo que me salvó la vida.  
Le recuerda que su padre desea que en el fondo nunca llegue a reinar y le dan ganas de llorar y gritar. Le hace a un lado con la mano derecha y entra en el apartamento. Una cama y un piano con una televisión y una cerveza encima y paredes de color crema muy tristes. Es el tipo de chicos que le gustan a Michelle. Valiente, honesto y humilde. Se pregunta por qué no ha funcionado.  
-No te privas de nada.  
Aprieta los labios, sin dejar de sonreír, y cierra la puerta. Chico listo.  
-Pero no dejes de tocar. Sea lo que sea sonaba muy bien.  
-Era…  
-De verdad, David. No me interesa.  
Le mira como se mira a un príncipe y él se comporta como un príncipe caprichoso. A veces le cuesta desconectar.  
El héroe de Siloh se sienta frente al piano, arrastra la pequeña silla y deja caer los dedos en cada una de las teclas que forman una canción de la que Jack no quiere oír ni hablar. Acabaría encargándole a alguien que comprase el disco o en el caso de que el compositor estuviese vivo aún, haciendo que tocase única y exclusivamente para él. Jack no puede permitirse ciertas cosas.  
Observa la forma en la que ladea la cabeza al compás de cada nota. Extiende la mano y contempla durante unos instantes el espacio vacío que separa sus dedos de su nuca. Acerca un poco más el dedo índice y acaricia ligeramente el cuello. A penas lo ha tocado pero enseguida nota como la espalda de David se tensa. No deja de tocar y no es que sea algo nuevo, pero juraría que hasta suena distinta.  
Cuando termina se levanta. No le mira directamente. Coge la cerveza que hay sobre el piano y se sienta en la cama.  
-No deberías confiar en mi padre.  
-Tu padre es un gran hombre.  
Le mira desafiante. Le da pena que de todas las personas que trabajan para su padre, sea justamente este chico, el que arriesgó su vida por algo de lo que es culpable ese hombre al que admira tanto, el único que le respeta y tiene fe en él. Posiblemente sea la persona de la que más desea su padre deshacerse.  
-Es un gran hombre, no me cabe duda. Pero hace mucho que Dios le abandonó. Dicen que sin Dios no somos nada, David. ¿Tú tienes fe en él? En Dios, no en mi padre –se sienta junto a él.- Dios no se deshace de la gente que quiere. Mi padre sí. Tu rey se deshará de ti cuando no te necesite. Y no me refiero a despedirte. Tu rey sabe hacer que las cosas desaparezcan para siempre.  
Le mira directamente a los ojos. Por primera vez desde que le conoce le observa desconcertado. Hay cierta inseguridad en él. No dejará de sentirse como el chico de pueblo que vive en la gran ciudad.  
-Tu rey sabe hacer un montón de cosas. Me importa una mierda si tienes fe en él, si confías más o menos en lo que dice. Lo que quiero saber, David, es si de verdad crees que Dios elegirá a otro. Si llegarás a desear que lo haga.  
-No creo que Dios haya abandonado al rey –contesta.- Tengo fe en ambos y el día que el rey no me necesite yo mismo me iré.  
-Te creo. Solo que te equivocas en dos cosas. . Con el tiempo aprenderás que mi padre siempre va un paso por delante.  
David baja la mirada.  
-Deberías irte ahora que puedes –se inclina y le susurra en el odio.- Vete. Mi padre no tendrá que ordenar a nadie que se encargue de ti. No me gustaría que al tipo que me salvó la vida le pase algo.  
Le roza la oreja con los labios. Es como estar otra vez en las trincheras esperando a que el enemigo ataque. El cóctel que forman la adrenalina y el miedo y que hierve en el estómago. La sensación de que el siguiente minuto será el último.  
-No puedo irme –dice en voz baja.  
-Te he dicho que deberías irte, no que quiera que te vayas.  
Le sostiene por la barbilla con la mano derecha y le obliga a mirarle. Antes de que pueda decirle que no debería hacer eso, que daría la vida por el rey, que mataría por él y que Dios está en todas partes, incluso con él, le besa. Le coge por la nuca y le obliga a devolverle el beso. Y puede que tan solo responda porque es el hijo de su rey.  
A Jack le gusta como besan los héroes.

**Fin.**


End file.
